


Scotch Whisky

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: When Ares was 18, his father remarried a woman who already had a son - Hephaestus. They got along like water and oil, and it didn't help any when Ares slept with Hephaestus' wife.Now though, Ares just met his adult 'nephew', and is having a hard time believing Leo Valdez came from anything relating to Hephaestus.
Relationships: Ares (Percy Jackson)/Leo Valdez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Scotch Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm making history with this as the first Ares/Leo story?
> 
> The, 'I Just Wanted To See Leo Get Plowed story  
> Also valid description, 'I swear I don't have a Daddy kink, I just think Ares would because He's Like That'
> 
> Warning: Wasn't sure exactly how to tag this since legally, Ares is Leo's uncle. However, they're not biologically related and had no relationship up until recently. They weren't even ever introduced. I labelled it pseudo incest, because technically in the US at least, step siblings marrying is legal, as would be, I presume, whatever the fuck Ares wants to do with Leo.  
> Additional warnings because Ares is a ~bit~misogynistic, and a general asshole.

Ares walked into his kitchen at around 3 in the morning; scratching at his balls with one hand, holding an unfortunately empty glass of Scotch in the other. He never cared much for fancy alcohol, much to some of his family's chagrin - if it got him plastered, that's all that mattered. No need for a wine gathering dust in some basement.

However, the one exception to this rule was money spent on a particularly good Scotch whisky. 

He'd just finished his bottle of smokey sweet Oban and would have to make do with a cheaper Glenfiddich. 

He'd need it to distract from the fact his house was full of pests - young, dumb, hormonal teenagers. He didn't miss the age. It's how he got stuck with this mess anyway, fucking someone at the wrong time of month and not caring about the repercussions because he'd been 19. Frank, the product, just had to bring over his 'friends' for a study night. As though Ares didn't know they were drinking cheap liquor, and smoking sadly even cheaper weed. All stems and seeds, bitter and harsh smoke billowing out from under the door of the wing his semi-estranged son was staying in. 

He didn't give a fuck as long as they stayed well enough away from his shit.

Which was why Ares momentarily saw red, catching a scrawny lad sitting on the kitchen counter, messing with the toaster oven. 

"Oy," Ares snarled out, slamming his cup down on the kitchen island. He'd long him rid of glass, not a good mix with his temper. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" 

The boy jumped, turning to look at him with big eyes. He looked less than wasted, and probably not high. Those dark eyes were alert - intelligent. Ares didn't like the smart ones, they were harder to control. But, this one looked another way.

Familiar.

"I'm, uh," the boy started, before looking down at the fact he was still holding a screwdriver. He shoved it into an oversized hoodie pocket, flustered. "Sorry, the door wasn't closing right. Figured I'd just...fix it. I'm, ah, an engineering major."

Ares glowered, but moreover, he couldn't shake the feeling he knew this brat. 

"Have I fucked you?" He asked, moving in closer, and watching the boy scramble, sitting straight up on the counter like a startled rabbit. He looked surprised, cheeks turning red. Ares ran down the list of hookups he could recall in the last year or so - no way the boy'd be legal older than that.

"W-what? _No_ -"

"I don't remember people your age I ain't fucked." Ares said, reaching out to grab the boy's face with a squeeze, tilting it from side to side. Even sitting on the counter, he was only just as tall as Ares. Definitely short, small - Ares liked them petite. The boy had a few zits, but most his face was hidden under a curly mop of hair. Pushed back, well, he wasn't too bad. A bit elven, or maybe some kind of pixie. Not feminine though, more boyish. But, those lips looked like they'd wrap around his cock well. Though, he'd think he'd remember that sight if they had.

"I'm your _nephew_!" The boy gasped out, trying to pull away like a cat trying to avoid a bath. "I'm Hephaestus' son!"

_Ah_ , so that's where he knew him from. Disappointing, but Ares shrugged a shoulder. It didn't mean much. Wasn't like he was blood related to Hephaestus, didn't even grow up with the sad lump of a man.

"His son, eh?" Ares didn't let go of the boy's face. He looked nothing like his father.

"Well, didn't stop me from fucking your dad's wife," Ares gave a lewd grin, watching the boy grimace. "Don't look so put out - you're clearly not her kid either. I don't know how your dad fucked so many bitches, looking like the ugly mess he is."

"Well," the boy's expression changed as his eyes darted away, to the cabinet filled with drinks. "...My mom said he was smart, that they worked well together - but otherwise? Probably just the fact he's loaded. Not that I got a cent of it." 

Ares remembered rumors, years ago, that Hephaestus had a relationship with some woman who shockingly seemed to like he man, but he was already married to Aphrodite. Then the woman got knocked up, and moved down south to live with family. 

"What's your name, boy?" Ares asked, grabbing down his bottle of Glenfiddich. 

"Leo, Leo Valdez." The boy, 'Leo', said. Good name, Ares thought, though unfitting for the mousy lad. "Also, I'm 19... I'm not a boy."

"If you're younger than me, you're a boy." Ares dropped Leo's face, leaning back. "Have we met, Valdez?" Ares poured a cup, and handed it to Leo. 

"Only briefly, when I was about 12. The funeral." Leo said, and Ares made a noise of understanding. "Then I made friends with Frank at Uni. Well, I mean... I'm friends with people he's friends with." 

"Drink," Ares said firmly, and watched as Leo did so. He took it well, only making a small face as it burned down his throat. Ares had keen eyes on those lips, as a tongue licked off the remnants of the whisky.

"If you're friends with my kid, why are you in my kitchen, messing with my shit? Why aren't you in with the rest of the idiots?" 

They could both hear music pounding from that side of the house, like a heartbeat through the property.

Leo's shoulders fell slightly, and he looked away. His hair fell over his face again, and hunched over, his hoodie hid most of his body like a trash bag. "I don't know. I'm... just in the way. I don't feel comfortable in there. I was friends with Jason and Piper already, but as they meet more people, the more I feel like... It doesn't matter. I should just go home, but your place is a lot nicer than my shitty apartment." 

Ares looked him over, really looked him over. His hoodie had stains on it, small holes - cut ones for the thumbs. It was well worn, and his jeans underneath looked baggy and ripped. 

"Who's hoodie?" Ares asked, "ex boyfriend?"

Leo looked startled, before looking down. A peculiar expression crossed his face - sadness, disgust, acceptance. 

"It was my ex girlfriend's... Rather, it was her ex boyfriend's hoodie..." Leo said lamely, and Ares barked out a laugh. 

"That's pathetic!" Leo glared at him through his fringe, but didn't bother denying it.

"That's your problem right there, boy. You're not built for being a boyfriend, you're built for being a girlfriend. You'd make a good bitch." Ares patted his cheek with the back of his hand, only half mockingly.

Leo's nose wrinkled, like he'd smelled something particularly bad, pushing off the count and onto the ground. He dropped the cup onto the counter, and turned to leave. The top of his head only came up to Ares' chest. Less than half as wide too. Yeah, he liked this type.

" _God_ , they're right about you - you really are awful." 

Ares' smile began to die on his lips - who was this brat to talk about him in such a way? 

"I call em like I see them, boy." Ares growled out, pushing Leo up against the counter. "What I see is a little _coward_ too afraid to accept the fact his friends don't give a _shit_ about him - too afraid to give up on a woman who dumped him, presumably to go back to fucking men twice his size. All the while, you _complain_ , and come to _Uncle_ for support. That's what you wanted, eh? You wanted to see me, didn't you? You wanted me to catch you."

Leo stared up at him in horror and hurt, eyes wide. His mouth was open like he wanted to fight the accusations, but couldn't. With some amusement, Ares watched as the boy's eyes got teary, and Leo looked down to the tile floor, biting his lip.

"...I don't have any other family." 

"I _ain't_ your family - your dad ain't my brother, outside of some slip of paper somewhere." Hera's boy from a previous marriage. Not Ares mom, not his dad. Hephaestus was nothing to him but an annoyance at a few dinners. 

Ares took the glass and poured him more, a small smile playing on his lips. "You don't need family, trust me. It's overrated. Wasn't lyin'. What you need is a bit of sugar. Get yourself a Daddy, not a dad."

Leo laughed, spitefully, but took the whisky again anyway. "Have you seen me? I'm a toothpick. No one wants...all _this_." Leo waved a hand over his midsection. He had a few bandages wrapped around a couple fingers and knuckles, but otherwise had thin hands. Definitely not anything like that hamfisted Hephaestus. 

Ares sat down the whisky bottle and pressed in closer, his thigh up between Leo's legs. He made sure the lad could feel the outline of his cock. "You sure of that, boy? I know plenty of men who'd eat you up, myself included."

Leo looked good like this, looking up at him with those big brown almond eyes. Waiting on his every word. "If you were my baby boy, I'd spoil you real good - because I know you'd be good to me. You'd be a good boy for your Daddy, yeah? Getting on your knees when I get home. Those pretty lips painted white when I'm done with em. Then I'd pick you up, and fuck you there. You're so small, I could use you as my own fucktoy. When I was done with you, I'd give you your allowance and presents." 

Ares stepped back, with a pleased smirk. The kid had grown hard, he'd felt it, if his red face wasn't enough of a tip off. "Oh well. Seems like you're not interested. Don't like men, eh? Waste. Go back to your _friends_ , Valdez. Don't let me catch you back here." 

"Wait!" Leo grabbed his arm. Ares smiled down at the hands, both too small to fully wrap around his bicep. "I'm not... You hate my father don't you? I'm your nephew.. So, there's no way-" 

"I'm not fully convinced you are Hephaestus' brat. If you were, you'd be the only good genes in him. Still, we're not related, not really." Ares' eyes dipped down to Leo's crotch. He wanted to see those thighs quiver. It was impossible to see anything under that damn hoodie.

"Follow me, kid. I won't do nothin to you." 

Ares turned and walked out of the kitchen, confident Leo would follow - and he was right. He quietly plodded behind Ares, boots sounding too big on his feet. They went up the stairs, and into Ares' sizeable bedroom. The only thing he and Hephaestus had in common was the money they'd inherited. The only difference was, as Zeus' actual son, Ares had quite a bit more. Not to mention Private Security firms paid quite well.

Ares walked over to his closet, sliding dark oak doors open. He grabbed out an older black leather jacket he liked, and tossed it on the bed. "Give me your hoodie, boy."

Leo looked frozen in the entrance to the bedroom, staring at everything in the room until Ares snapped his fingers. "I'm not repeating myself again. Hoodie. Now." 

The young man pulled off his hoodie slowly, revealing an equally oversized t-shirt under it. It had some crudely drawn cartoon characters on it. Ares clicked his tongue, before grabbing the hoodie out of Leo's hands and tossing it in the trash. 

"Hey!" Leo yelled, starting to make towards the bin, but Ares tossed him the leather jacket before he could.

"Keep that instead. Call it a gift from uncle, if you want. Or, if you want to have more fun than that, you can get on the bed. But that hand me down from your ex's ex is too damn fucking sad to look at anymore. You're smart, ain't ya? Don't be the idiot mooning over some girl who doesn't want you." 

Leo looked down at the jacket in his arms, before slowly, but surely, slipping it onto skinny arms. It was big on him too, obviously. Far too big. 

"Looks good on you," Ares said, stepping forward and brushing hair up out of Leo's face. The boy was still blushing, chewing on his lip. 

"... You'd... seriously be my... sugar daddy?" Leo asked quietly, like he was waiting for the punch line. "What would that even-"

"I pay your bills, your rent - because you'd be moving into my house. You get an allowance every month, because it's job, basically. You're my girl. I fuck you when I want, within reason. You wear what I want, and you don't fuck other people." Ares said easily enough, he'd had a few girls and boys before with this arrangement, though they all tried stealing from him. He liked having a bed warmer, though - a hole to fuck into when he woke up with wood. Not to mention having a cute little thing hanging off him to spoil was always a good look.

"I don't like that," Leo mumbled. "I don't like being called a girl." 

Ares rolled his eyes, this younger crowd was so touchy. "My boy, then. You like that, eh?"

"If I... agreed to this, I mean, could I still go to school? I still like tech, but I'm working a shitty job to pay for it and my apartment." Leo questioned after a minute. Ares shrugged, he didn't give a shit. 

"Whatever floats your boat, kid. Gives you something to do while I'm out. You don't needa work now, I'd prefer you don't actually."

Leo perked up at the mention of not having to work. "Are there any other... like, rules I guess?"

"My only rules are you don't fucking steal from me, you don't cheat on me - I don't want to deal with getting you tested all the time; and if you're annoying me, get out of my hair. It's not dating. I fuck you, and throw you some pittance for it." 

"... But... I'm your nephew," Leo whispered again, like a lifeline he was hanging onto, looking torn. "I'm not even good looking, I'm scrawny and-" 

Ares pushed down his pajama bottoms, pulling out his half hard cock. "My dick thinks you're alright." 

Leo stared, mouth open from whatever he was going to say. He blinked repeatedly, like a CD skipping.

"You're the son of my dad's 4th wife and some other man. We went to a funeral once, that's the extent of our relationship. No blood, no familiarity." Ares felt a grin slipping over his face, as it began to sink in why Leo was bringing it up so often. "But if it makes you happy to picture dear old dad finding out I've been plowing you day and night, just like his first wife..."

Leo eyes fell to half lidded, and he began to fidget with a zipper on the jacket. 

"Ah, that's right, isn't it? Your dad let your mom go off all on her lonesome, just so he could stay married to some woman that _I_ was fucking. I wonder how pissed off he'll be? Knowing what I'm doing to you, fillin you. " 

Ares hooked a finger, motioning for Leo to step forward. Leo did, until Ares could see every long eyelash. 

"Not just him either, is it?" Ares asked in false kindness. "My boy Frank doesn't like you much either, does he? You're not friends. Doesn't care about you. Probably doesn't even want you here. I wonder how he'd react to finding out you're _mine_. You want this? You want it? You gotta tell me, boy. Tell me that we have a deal."

Leo let out a shaky breath, and reached an unsteady hand out to clench into the fabric of Ares' pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing a shirt, didn't even want to wear the pants. "We...I... We have a deal. I agree."

"You ever suck dick before?" Ares asked, knowing the internal battle was over. "You ever taken dick before?"

"My... ex, she pegged me a few times." Leo admitted, moving his hand to touch the velvet smooth skin of Ares' shaft. "Nothing like...this."

Nothing like the real deal, Ares thought to himself, though he liked the mental image. Made things easier too, virgins were more trouble than they were worth usually.

"On your knees, show Daddy what you know." Ares commanded, and Leo fell immediately.

He took ahold of his cock, and rubbed it against the boys lips, smearing pre-cum across them. Leo looked up at him like he was at worship - completely reliant and trusting of Ares. 

Who knew Hephaestus was hiding a little treasure like this? The boy seemed tailor-made for Ares, needy, a bit fucked up in the head, and completely willing to be totally and entirely dominated. Small like a fun sized candy bar, just delightful.

Leo braced himself on Ares' thighs, as he tentatively at first licked the tip, before running his tongue around the head. His face was flushed, hair tucked behind oddly pointed ears that Ares hadn't noticed before. Maybe he'd call the boy, 'kitten', it seemed fitting. 

"Different than sucking a strap?" Ares asked with a grin, and Leo nodded, but didn't move away to respond. He wrapped his lips around the glans, once he'd gotten the shaft slick with his saliva and pre-cum. Leo began to push forward on the cock, sending into deeper into his mouth. Ares rubbed at the side of Leo's head, fingers running through some curls.

"That's good, but don't neglect my balls. They serve a purpose, unlike the sack on whatever dildo your ex was shoving into you." 

Leo had talented fingers, as he began to alternate between massaging heavy balls, and then rubbing up and down the base of Ares shaft. He didn't stop sucking, bobbing his head, and he didn't stop using his tongue either. It was delicately running and teasing veins, and as he pulled back, would lap at the glans again. If Ares had been worried the boy wouldn't give good head if all he'd had before was silicone cocks, he needn't worry anymore. 

Leo kept on, until Ares pulled back and out of his mouth. "Open." 

Leo complied after looking momentarily surprised, allowing ropes of white to splash across his cheeks and onto his awaiting tongue. He looked good, like this. 

It'd take a bit before Ares would be hard enough to fuck him, but he prided himself on a much faster refractory time than many men his age. 

"Take off those ugly ass clothes, get on the bed." Ares told him, but helped Leo pull off the leather jacket. The boy would keep that, it was Ares claim on him. But the ripped jeans, the 1XL baggy t-shirt, and what looked like pink heart boxers all had to go. He'd burn em, later. 

"Aren't... Aren't you going to shut the door?" Leo asked, arms crossing a skinny chest. For sounding like he was worried, the boy was still not covering his half hard prick. No, he likely liked this. 

"No, anyone who sees me fucking you knows who you belong to now." Ares didn't actually care, but he was picking up on what the boy wanted, and Leo wanted to be owned - he wanted the possibility of being caught. 

He had a nice body - as small as he was, he was willowy, proportional with slender features. His dick wasn't huge, but it fit his body size, and it was a pretty dark dusky red. Most thankfully, his ass was a nice sight to see. It wasn't super plump, not as skinny as he was, but there was more than enough to bite into - to pinch and grab. 

"Hands and knees," Ares commanded, and Leo complied, his cock hanging between his thighs. 

Ares rubbed his hands up and down the boy's thighs, his ass. He gave one teasing smack, and watched the skin blossom a darker shade. His pucker looked lonely, and Ares wanted to bury his face in, lick it until the boy was dripping onto the sheets. But, first things first. 

"Grab the lube, boy. Bottle on the nightstand." 

Leo complied, before pausing, bottle in hand. "Gun Oil? Really?"

Ares grabbed it out of his hand, as he found his wallet in the pair of pants he'd shed earlier that night. "What? Always complaining with you. Don't like the brand?"

Leo looked over his shoulder, with a very small smile that promised there was a bit more than met the eye to the boy. A mischievousness that would normally piss Ares off, but seeing how he was about to stick his dick in the guy, he'd give it a pass. But those smart clever types. Dangerous things.

"It's just a little on the nose, isn't it? Private armed forces and weapon manufacturer... Uses the 'Gun Oil' brand lube?" 

Ares pulled a condom out of his wallet. There was a time and a place for messier sex with lots of tongue and sweetness - after he'd gotten the kid tested first. 

"I like what I like," Ares said, pumping out a dollop of lube onto the mouthy boy's ass. His thumb rubbed circles on his hole, massaging in the lube, pushing in a time or two, just barely. 

He was enjoying the vision of it all, the goosebumps the boy was getting, how hard he was getting, the quiet moans, how his hips moved back on it. His own dick was taking interest again, as Ares switched from his thumb to pointer and middle finger together. 

He enjoyed finger fucking him too, but Ares was not a man of patience. 

Ares rolled on his condom, after ripping open the foil with his teeth. "Ready for me, boy?" 

The answer was likely, probably not. The kid was small - Ares was not. He'd likely not been having much in the way of anal any time recently. 

Leo said, "yes...Daddy."

Who was he to argue? After a generous amount of lube rubbed onto his cock, Ares pushed in. Leo fell forward onto his arms, whining, and panting. Ares could already see beads of sweat building on his body, strung tight like a wire. 

"Relax, you've got me already. It's all better from here." Ares said leisurely, not the most caring partner in the world, but he enjoyed it when they came undone. He was domineering, but not necessarily a sadist. At least, not in sex. He reached under Leo's hips, and began to slowly pump the erection that had started to wane. 

It didn't take long before Ares began rolling his hips slowly, very slowly, and then less slowly. Leo went from seeming tense, to finally relaxing into it. He was gasping, moaning as the thrusts got harder. Ares pulled out, and flipped him over, pulling this legs onto his shoulders so he could more easily fuck into the body below him. 

"That's good, ain't it?" Ares laughed, as Leo had one hand clenched into the bed sheets and another pumping his drooling prick. Leo looked at him with big eyes, his hips rocking up to each thrust. "Tell me you like it, baby boy."

"It's," Leo started, looking overcome. "It's _so_ good, Daddy. I've never- _ah_." Ares had tilted his hips up, and the new position seemed to be a good one.

"Your girl never fucked you like this, did she?" Ares grinned. There was just something about fucking someone younger than himself, watching them whine and plead and need. 

Leo shook his head, taking his hand off his dick to wrap his arms around Ares neck. Flexible little thing, Ares thought, as Leo leaned up to kiss him, the boy's legs still on his shoulders, pushed up to Leo's chest. 

"No, Daddy." Leo said softly, lips wet as he pulled back from the kiss. "I only want you." 

Leo slipped into the bathroom after Ares had fallen asleep, sprawled out naked on a massive bed that had recently been banging against the wall. His legs still felt a bit gummy, and his head a bit fuzzy. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt, it expected. It was easy enough to slip into the role Ares wanted.

Leo leaned against the tile shower wall, and slid to the floor. What the fuck was his life?

He'd grabbed his cellphone, from the clothes Ares had pulled from him, and unlocked it. There was a message from Hephaestus. 

' _Were you successful or not?_ ' 

Leo bit his lip, they still felt swollen. 

'Yes'

The response was quick enough.

' _You secured a job within his facility?_ ' 

Something like that, Leo thought wryly. That wasn't really where he was suspecting the night to go. He thought his bullshit sob story would lead to a job offer. It wasn't like Leo wasn't talented - as Ares manufacturing sector expanded, he'd need more engineers. 

He supposed this may be a better opportunity than the last. Frank was smart enough to not trust him completely, but Ares seemed to think much less with that particular head. 

'Yes.' 

' _Good, you'll finally be worth something to me, when we take down that fucking neanderthal. I'll contact you later with more instructions_.' Hephaestus responded, and Leo could just imagine his estranged father's furious face. 

Leo sighed, resting his head against the cold back wall, erasing the conversation. He'd just wanted his school paid for, to get a good job. He thought Hephaestus would be the key to that at least, because he certainly wasn't a father.

"Oy, you alright, boy?" Ares padded into the bathroom. He had the figure of an old Greek statue. Muscular, but not slim either. 'Dad bod', Leo remembered Piper laughing to Frank's embarrassment.

"Yeah," Leo said softly, playing into the shy routine again. "I just wanted to...delete all my ex's contact information. I don't need it anymore, you're right. I was being stupid."

Ares crouched down in front of him, and ruffled Leo's hair. "Why you on the floor?" 

"Legs are wonky," Leo said, and then found himself getting picked up, and flung over a shoulder. 

"Well then," Ares voice rattled Leo's chest, as loud and strong as it was. "Let Daddy take care of you."

Leo closed his eyes, fighting down the conflict inside him.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ares was undeniably an unpleasant man, with unpleasant business. But, at least he was here - that's more than Leo could say about anyone else in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a daddy kink, 
> 
> I have a size difference kink, it's different.


End file.
